Death Awaits Us All
by BleedingAvenger7
Summary: Light makes a plan to once and for all, get rid of L. He's decided to assemble a team of DeathNote users. Now he plans to use them to create a massacre of criminals, to get Ryuk to help. How will L respond?
1. Thoughts, Death Gods, and Murder

**A/N: This is just something I felt like doing. I have no idea of how this will end, nor do I know how it will start or how long it will be. Basically, I'm just hoping for the best from my mind. This will be a side note to the series. Somewhere before L dies, and after L meets Kira or Light, however you want to put it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote, or any of Tsugumi Ohba-san's characters.**

Death Awaits Us All

Chapter 1

Thoughts, Death Gods, and Murder

"_Damn him!" _Light Yagami thought to himself. _"Thinking he can outsmart me! Just you wait, L. Death will come to you and a matter of time."_

Light had entered his room after a nerve racking tennis match and discussion with Hideki Ryuga, or L. L's suspicion on Light being Kira, has lengthened, due to this, Light is beginning to feel trapped.

"_How do I get Misa to see his face? No! I can't try to go on the offensive just yet. I need to destroy all suspicion from my name first. But with L gone, I won't need to. There must be some other way." Light _continued to think, as he watched TV.

While watching TV, a news bulletin came up; it said to tune in to Channel 999 for special news cover on the Kira case. Light jumped up at this. He grabbed his remote and flipped through the channels. _"Could Misa have done anything to catch their attention? No, I haven't given her any instructions to do something yet." _

"We have received news on the Kira case." The TV announcer said, "The NPA has given up all ties to the Kira case. Furthermore, they have given us all the info they had on the case. We, here, at the TV station, have all read it. To us all, they have found out nothing. Our only hope is L; he is the only man that is even close to solving this case. We no report live to a car acc-"

Light turned of the TV, received by the news. He turned around in his desk chair. He looked up at the black, demonic being, that only he could see, "Ryuk?"

"Yes?"

"How many death gods are there, exactly?"

"Less than the human population, of course, but it numbers in the billions. Why do you ask?" the black shinigami asked.

Ignoring Ryuk's question for a moment, Light began to think, _"I wonder if there are any other s DeathNote users out there? Besides Misa and I, of course. If I could get a team of them going, I wonder what I could accomplish."_

"Ryuk? Would you like to help me?"

"With what?"

Light just smiles, "I want to assemble a team. I need more DeathNote users, for me to accomplish this. Would you be willing to spot out some shinigami that are near me, at least?"

"Sound great, but, we've discussed this already. I am not on your side, nor am I no L's. Understand?"

"Ah, but there will be a surprise for you, if you help."

"What sort of surprise?"

"A massacre."

"Of criminals?"

"Of course."

"We have come to terms."

"So we have."

To be continued.

**A/n: I wanted to make this so much longer. But, alas, I have no time and I just wanted to get this up and running. Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you wish.**


	2. L

**A/N: Chapter 2! Yay. I hope you enjoy it. I've been writing fan fiction all night long. I hope I can get through this with a few hours of sleep. Enjoy. Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of Tsugumi Ohba-san's characters.**

Death Awaits Us All

Chapter 2

L

Two weeks later…

"_Kira has not taken any action for quite some time. Nor has the second Kira. This troubles me. I need to know of Kira's action beforehand. I wonder what he's planning. I have to continue my search."_

"Ryuzaki!" called Matsuda, "There have been Kira incidents occurring."

"What is it?" L asked looking at Matsuda walking into the room.

"Turn to channel 987 for the news report." Matsuda responded.

"Watari, if you would?" L asked through his laptop.

The TV screens switched to the appropiate channel, along with several other news channels.

"This is Sakura TV. We're now live in front of the Imperial Hotel. This is Director Demegawa! Kira has struck once again. Criminals from within the prisons and outside have all gathered from throughout Japan. They have all gathered in front of the Imperial Hotel. We warn all civilians inside the hotel to stay inside. Please, we do not need any casualties. We now report to the scene. It seems 5 criminals have gathered in front of the all the others."

"I am Kira!" called out the one on the far left, "We are all Kira! We are all pure! All of you, who are part of the innocence left in this world, please do not fear me. I will not harm any of you! This is one of the final acts left for purification! We gather here to destroy these retched fools, and once and for all, get rid of the meddlesome L!"

The criminal posing as Kira had long black hair. He wore outside clothing, meaning he was not a prisoner.

The second one to the left spoke, a male as well, "I am the second Kira! I have aided Kira so far! Now we have formed a group. It is time to purify these lands of crime!"

I am the third Kira!" called out the third from the right, another male, "I have been proven worthy of serving Kira! I now act as a power of God, to purify these lands! I will do everything in my power to kill L! My life belongs to Kira, and Kira alone!"

The fourth and fifth Kira's said along the line of the same speech.

Kira spoke again, "L, admit defeat, and lives can be spared!"

L shook. He did not expect such a forward tactic from Kira, "Where is Light-kun?" L asked.

"He is at home, studying for the test finals." Soichiro Yagami responded.

"Get him on the phone! NOW!!" L yelled, now showing his angry side.

Rring…rring…rring…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Light was watching TV on the news report when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Light, Ryuzaki wishes to sp-" Soichiro was saying before L took hold of the phone.

"Light-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Are you watching the news?"

"Yes. This is terrible."

"Yes. We need you to stay there. You are to continue the case if we all die, or if I die."

"What are you saying?"

"If you are watching the news, you know our situation."

"We can try and stop this, Ryuzaki."

"I agree. But you can't do anything. Leave this to us. We have to go Light."

"Ryuzaki!"

The line went dead.

"All according to plan, right Ryuk?"

"Yes."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We 5 will charge in and kill L! We will destroy all who appose Kira!" continued the first Kira.

The 5 turned around and ran into the Imperial Hotel.

"Watari! Are the defenses ready?" L asked.

"Of course. We have guards all over."

"Good. I hope it'll be enough."

"Charge criminals. We have to reach L!" yelled the third Kira.

"_I will do anything for Kira. Even if that means I have to die. All I have to do is get L's name down. Then I have to get it to Kira by contacting the fifth Kira." _Thought the third Kira.

The criminals soon came to the guards set up by Watari. The third Kira took out a slip of paper and wrote down all their names using his Shinigami eyes. They all rushed through the door.

"L! We are being attacked!" called Matsuda.

"Of course!"

The criminals all grouped around them in the hotel room. The third Kira came forth. "L… it's a pleasure. So you know, I am the real third Kira. I am the only one here in person. I am also sorry to say, that you're going to die, L. Lawliet.

"No…" L said.

**A/N: I am proud of this chapter. Though short, it had great meaning. I'm not sure if I spelt L's name right. I got it from wikipedia some time back. I really like where I'm going with this. It's going to be great! **

**Next chapter: We get to find out how Light did it all.**

**Review!**

**\/ \/**


End file.
